Theme Song
by Zaqhirix Cheshire
Summary: A normal, regular day TMNT geek and her little brother just finish playing Donnie Leo Kill Shredder. What happens later when Jay is pulled into a Kraang portal through several dimensions, and may never come back home?


**Hi, readers and fellow authors! Welcome to Theme Song, my first ever posted TMNT story. This is based on my little brother's and my's fantasies about TMNT, and just plain ole turtle awesomeness.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Cheshire**

Nothing was like playing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with your 4 year old brother, decked out in blue and purple scarves and green t-shirts at 8 in the morning.

"I'm Donnie, and I'm gonna build an awesome space machine!" Jake yelled, his voice muffled by a purple scarf around his mouth while waving a fairly long stick in the air. I chuckled. "Alright, make sure you can still breathe…"

"Why can't I have it around my eyes like the turtles?" he complained. I rolled my eyes, voice muffled as well by a blue scarf. "I can't cut eye holes out of my scarves, and I don't want you to be blind, so we decided to wear it on our necks. Ninjas also have them like that too, you know," I explained. Jake/Donatello screwed up his face to look determined. "I'm going to beat up the Shredder. Leo, are you with me?" he asked, looking at me hopefully. I pulled my slipping fake ninja mask up, and pulled out two very sharp looking pencils that served as katanas. "Got that right, Don," I replied, and got into the entire Leonardo-leader mode, complete with the cold hard stare and mind filled with Space Heroes. Jake giggled.

"You look funny when you do the Leo stare," he commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I guess the Leo stare doesn't work for me," I sighed, putting up a dejected façade. Jake opened his mouth to yell something totally non-Donnielike, but was interrupted by Mom's call from the kitchen. "Jake, honey, time to go to school!" Jake sighed, putting his "bo staff" on its permanent spot in the Thrumm house: my nightstand.

"Bye, Leo!" Jake called, as he ran out of my room. I waved back at him. "Bye, Donnie!" Jake grinned widely before disappearing out of the hallway. I shut my white bedroom door behind me, sliding down exhaustedly. "It's 8 in the morning and I feel like I've run the marathon," I grumbled, getting back to my feet and plopping down in front of my desk, turned on my computer, and immediately checked my replies on the Nickelodeon message boards.

This was one of those moments where I was a Pulverizer; I've been geeking over TMNT ever since I turned 6. I collected the oldest-of-the-old comics, made a giant poster of "How to Become a Mutant Ninja" and taped it to my wall, and even won the Science Fair single-handedly by instead of picking a standard volcano like everyone else, I had picked the art of alien mutation.

The new TMNT 2012 series on Nickelodeon is my greatest strength; speedpaints of Michelangelo stuffing himself with pizza? Done. Hamato Yoshi over Oroku Saki? I'll give you two reasons no slant. How the difference between Casey Jones and Spike/Slash somehow combined the two into Raphael in 2012 series? Pssh, give me something harder, fools. How it's somehow wrong that scriptwriters make Lerai into the series and it's basically known as incest once you get to "Showdown, Part 2" it's known as scriptwriters not looking into the future, that's what. Why the heck Raph's eyes are a bright mutagen green? Yeah, it's called art, genes, and hardcore awesomeness, fellas. How somehow Leo or Mikey randomly always whip out a pizza box in any episode in the series, well that's called animators staying up too late. Donnie gonna be crushed by Casapril later in the series is known as a heartbreak.

Yeah, that's called dishin' out the facts, shellheads.

Typing in my username and password onto the site, I clicked to the Message Boards tab. I saw a reply from caseydaawesomeone one of my conversations.

_Caseydaawesomeone: So, don, what's going on in the club 2day?_

I mentally was my real-life friend and member of the TMNT FanClub.

Casey's real name is Jack Tinsly, and he seriously does look like Casey Jones from the 2012 series. I mean, yeah, he kept most of his teeth intact inside his mouth, and he doesn't wear bandannas all the time, and hockey sticks are not permanently strapped to his back, but he is a hockey player, he has about the same personality as Casey, his favorite character in TMNT is Casey, and he doeslove TMNT. We all call him Casey 'cause…it grew on all of us. All the people in the TMNTFC have character nicknames. I'm Donatella, Rix is Raphaela (her real name is really Rafaela, though), Matthew is Leonardo, and Danny is Michelangelo. Our Social Studies teacher, Mr. Knoll, is Master Splinter…he's the oldest member of the FC. Danny's little sister, Dani (weird, right?) is April (but I do not go all lovey-dovey for her-but Dani is pretty cute). Jake is Shredder, which is pretty ironic as just this morning he was all about "Kill the Shredder!" and in the FC he's all "Bow to me, I'm the Shredder!". We meet up in Splinter's room every day after school and sometimes on the weekends (that's when April and Shredhead go-they're still in first grade), where we do a bunch of fan stuff: speedpaints, animations, voice acting, role-plays, LARP, junk like that. It's fun doing random stuff like screaming out loud when you mess up on a vocal cord, or making an animation of Mikey's foot accidently crashing through a window while the rest of his body is still on the roof.

Yeah, I know. AWESOME.

_Caseydaawesomeone: Soooo…anything?_

I sighed dramatically.

_Caseydaawesomeone: I can hear your dramatic sigh all the way from the sewers._

I squinted. Jerk.

_Staffatella: No, you just know me really well._

_Caseydaawesomeone:Oh really?_

_Staffatella: Yeah really._

_Caseydaawesomeone: WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THE FC TODAY DONATELLA? TELL ME!_

_Funchuks747: Aw, that's so sadorable._

Mikey's username, funchuks747, joined our conversation.

_Funchuks747: Yup, adorable he calls you by your full name, and sad that he still can't confess his love for you._

_Casey's reply was immediate. Caseydaawesomeone: SHUT UP, SHELLBRAIN! WHERE DOES SADORABLE EVEN COME FROM?_

_Funchuks747: Thank you, Raph._

_Caseydaawesomeone: Shellhead, just walk away. Just walk away and no blind kid gets hurt._

_Funchuks747: YOU WOULD HURT A BLIND DUDE? That's mean, man. Hurts in da soul._

I replied automatically to Casey's question about "sadorable".

_Staffatella: Season 1._

_Caseydaawesomeone: Finally. Episode…?_

_Staffatella: *sigh* Duh, Operation: Break Out? Pfft. And you call yourself a fan. -_-_

_Caseydaawesomeone: -w- I'm no fan._

_Staffatella: Really?_

_Caseydaawesomeone: Do I spin around continuously around and around on a ceiling? No._

_Staffatella: Ha ha very funny casey._

_Caseydaawesomeone: Seriously._

_Staffatella: Where'd you hear that crack?_

_Funchuks747: YO SENSEI?_

_Caseydaawesomeone: -_- you are all shellbrains. Every. Single. One. Of. You._

_Funchuks747: Aw, why thank you, case. Such an honor. May I have my teeth all knocked out too?_

_Saibolt: Why do you all sound like me?_

Saibolt is Raph, just so all of you knuckleheads know.

_Staffatella: Just cuz. The boys are in an all-out sarcasm civil war._

_Saibolt: Riiiiiight. Quite sadorable._

_Staffatella: Hey, that's the word that started it all! :D_

_Saibolt: Don, I really wonder about you sometimes._

_Staffatella: Thnx._

_Saibolt: That's not a compliment._

_Staffatella: I know. Just…going with the sarcasm mood right now._

_Staffatella: *sarcastic_

_Saibolt: Oh, and I thought you were just waiting to get knocked onto your shell!_

_Staffatella: *moodily checks t-phone* yeah, well I was…multitasking._

_Funchuks747: YEAH NEWTRALIZED SEASON 2, QUOTE MADE BY DA DONNIE MAN! EAT IT, CASEY!_

_Caseydaawesomeone: -_- ignoring…_

_Staffatella: Did you seriously just call Donatello "da Donnie Man"?_

_Funchuks747: Dixie chick serious._

_Staffatella: PITCH PERFECT MEME!_

_Randomness: PITCH PERFECT MEME x2!_

Um…okay. Random person intervening in TMNT/Pitch Perfect crossover conversation. Yay…

_Saibolt: PITCH PERFECT MEME x72,365,423,876,423,876,437,836,483,426,364!_

_Funchuks747: heheheheheheheheh YOU GO RAPH!_

_Caseydaawesomeone: *to random person standing next to me* if I ever get that excited about pitch perfect, just put me out of my misery._

_Caseydaawesomeone: HA! SEASON 2, PARISITICA! SAID BY RAPH!_

_Funchuks747: -_-_

_Staffatella: Actually, you're wrong._

_Caseydaawesomeone: WHAT_

_Staffatella: That quote is altered from "If I ever get that excited about a centrifuge, just put me out of my misery." by Raph, in Parasitica-_

_Caseydaawesomeone: YEAAH!_

_Staffatella: -in Season 1._

_Caseydaawesomeone:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Funchuks747: TASTE the DEFEAT, puck-whacker!_

In the end, Mikey won the round of TMNT quoting. Just in short.

I eventually logged off, shutting down my laptop and grabbing my messenger bag. I soon stored the laptop into the bag, along with my retractable bo staff (one of the perks of being Donatella), notebook, and mechanical pencil. Turning to leave for the FC home base (Master Splinter's-I mean, Mr. Robertson's classroom), my hand was literally just closing on the doorknob before I heard a loud humming noise. I looked behind my shoulder, and I gasped at the sight.

It was a Kraang portal.


End file.
